JE TE VEUX
by SweetDuchess
Summary: Quand quatre filles partent en classe d'été... Yaya réussira–t–elle à oublier Hikari... ? Et les souvenirs douloureux pourront ils laisser place en vain aux plus intimes des consolations? ;3


_-hi!3 Juste pour dire un petit mot: durant l'histoire j'integrerais un nouveau personnage totalement inventé et qui ne fait donc pas parti du manga. Cest ma toute première fic, j'espère donc de tout coeur qu'elle vous plaira! o Il y aura probablement 2 ou 3 chapitre *ça dependra profondément de pon inspiration ^^'* et une suite, qui cette fois-ci se passera à Astrea, je pense. (j'ai tout dans ma ptite tête! mouihihihi) N'hesitez surtout pas à mettre des Reviews, cela me ferais très plaisir d'autant plus que c'est ma 1ere fanfiction cela me donnerait plus confiance...3 -^^- kisu, et bonne lecture! (jespère... éè') je vous aimes! /relationship/: YayaxTsubomi, NagisaxTamao, YayaX? (vous verrez qui c'est...^w^)-_

_-.-.-.-__**Strawberry Panic**__-.-.-.- _

_*From yesterday* _

L'ocean azur brillait sous un soleil d'été éclatant, qui se refletait à la surface de l'eau en de multiple paillettes dorées. Une légère brise caressa les longs cheveux noirs de Yaya Nanto, qui ferma les yeux à se contact.

_Hikari..._

Une vague de sentiments jusqu'alors refoulés envahirent la jeune fille. Son nom lui était si douloureux... Elle essayait de l'oublier, pourtant, mais dès lors qu'elle était seule... Elle ne pouvait s'empecher de songer à elle, à ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux innocents, sa voix angelique...

_Je...je dois rester avec Amane... Tu comprends, hein, Yaya...?_

Elle poussa un long soupir et se laissa flotter à la surface de l'eau, regardant les nuages avec une profonde melancholie. ''Yaya-chaaaaaan!'' l'interpela soudain une voix. On l'eclaboussa. Yaya sursota et coula dans l'eau, manquant de boire la tasse. ''Tsubomi Okuwaka!'' s'écria-t-elle une fois à la surface. ''Tu vas vraiment me noyer, un jour!'' rajouta t-elle, avec une moue renfrognée.

Elle rendit la pareille à son amie qui éclata de rire. ''Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma Yaya-chan?'' minauda Tsubomi après avoir contemplé la petite mine de son amie. Celle-ci n'eu pas le temps de repondre que deux autre filles s'élancèrent vers elles et l'éclaboussèrent encore une fois.

''Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, Yaya-chan!'' s'exclama une jeune fille au cheveux rouge et au visage candide. La fille à côté d'elle approuva en hochant la tête d'un air grave. ''Nagisa-chan à raison, reviens avec nous, on s'ennuie sans toi!'' Yaya soupira, puis esquissa un sourire; ''Mmmh... Vous vous ennuyez sans moi, hein?'' feignant l'hésitation, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres. ''J'aime entendre ce genre de discours. Tu me connais, bien, Tamao-chan...'' rajouta-t-elle, d'un air narquois, en pinçant les joues humides de l'adolescente, qui s'empourpra légèrement. ''Je...je disais la vérité!'' se justifia-t-elle, sans eclata de rire.''Tamao, tu es trop mignonne.'' lui dit-elle, amusée, en déposant à la volée un bisous sur sa joue.

''Bon, on vas sur la plage ou pas?!'' dit Tsubomi en ralant. Yaya la regarda, étonnée. ''Qu'est-ce que tu as?'' lui demanda-t-elle. Tsubomi dedeigna, en detournant son visage. ''Ooh, je vois... Tsubomi-chan est jalouse...'' lui sussura-t-elle, sur un ton moqueur. Son amie rougit et croisa les bras, comme le font les enfants en colère. ''N'importe-quoi!'' repliqua-t-elle, sur la defencive. ''Comment pourrais-je être jalouse de Tamao...'' rajouta-t-elle en marmonnant.

Celle-ci baissa les yeux, et Nagisa plongea la tête sous l'eau, histoire de s'éclipser discretement. ''Tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès? Tu viens de l'avouer!'' s'eclama la brune en levant un sourcil. ''Grrr!'' grogna Tsubomi, en serrant les dents. ''Sale conne!'' Celle-ci lui tira la langue et plongea dans l'eau, anticipant la rage de Tsubomi qui sauta pour l'attrapper, en vain.

"Aah...elles ne changeront jamais" murmura Tamao en soupirant. Nagisa lui sourit, et Tamao lui rendit son sourire. Néanmoins le sien était plus triste, plus nostalgique...

_Tamao... _

Nagisa replongea dans l'eau et se laissa bercer par le courrant des vagues. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer.

_Tamao...je suis désolée..._

Son amie contempla la fine silhouette de Nagisa qui nageait en apnée; ses cheveux lisses ondulaient sous l'eau comme de fines algues écarlates. Elle était tellement belle... Son regard s'assombrit, puis elle se retourna, cherchant des yeux Yaya et Tsubomi: les deux amies se chamaillaient toujours. Nagisa remonta à la surface. Elle évita de croiser le regard de Tamao.

"He, les filles!" s'exclama celle-ci en faisant signe à Yaya et Tsubomi. "La dernière arrivée sur la plage n'a pas de glaces!"s'exclama-t-elle, une fois avoir obtenue leur attention. "Azaaah!" s'écria Tsubomi, qui plongea la première dans l'eau. Yaya se passa une main dans ses cheveux et éclata de rire; "Tu n'a aucune chance face à moi, tsubomi-chaaan!" déclara-t-elle en plongeant dans l'eau à son tour. Tamao suivit et Nagisa eut l'air affollée. "Tsu-tsubomi-chaaan! Fait attention ou tu vas!" s'écria-t-elle, la voyant foncer n'importe où sauf vers la plage.

"..." Il y eu alors un long silence. Nagisa se rendit alors compte qu'elle était seule, et, après reflexion, elle se lança à son tour dans la course.

xSweetDuchess.


End file.
